Rahasia Kecil yang Kotor
by Castalithya
Summary: Sasuke sangat tahu, apa yang telah ia perbuat di masa lalu sangat keterlaluan dan tidak termaafkan. Meskipun 8 tahun telah berlalu, ia belum juga dapat melupakan bayangan Sakura, wanita yang ia cintai sekaligus pernah ia sakiti batin dan raganya./Bagaimana usaha Sasuke untuk menebus kesalahannya? Bagaimana sikap Sasuke ketika melihat 2 anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengannya!/
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Only for the first chapter, I imitate novel by AliaZalea

for the next chapter, this fanfiction is result my imagination.

* * *

Sasuke, _You are an asshole. I don't know why I have ever thought that my world revolves around you, that I love you and that you felt the same way. It took you abandoning me when I needed you the most to realize that I meant NOTHING to you. So, thank you for opening my eyes to who you really are before I wasted any more of my life with someone like you. _

_Sakura PS: Don't worry,I've taken care of "our fuck-up" (as you called our baby), just like you asked me to._

**BAB 1**

_Let me know that I've done wrong _

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste my time with you _

Sekali lagi Uchiha Sasuke memfokuskan perhatiannya pada layar laptop di hadapannya, tapi dia mengalami masalah berkonsentrasi. Bintik-bintik keringat mulai bermunculan pada keningnya dan kaus yang dikenakannya sudah lembap dan lengket ke punggung. Tubuhnya yang lebih dari delapan tahun ini sudah terbiasa dengan suhu lebih dingin, mengalami masalah menyesuaikan diri dengan New York yang panasnya setengah mampus.

Lima menit kemudian Sasuke menyerah setelah sadar keringatnya sudah menetes ke keyboard laptop. Buru-buru dilapnya _keyboard_ itu dengan bagian bawah kausnya sebelum menutup laptop dan mendorongnya ke tengah meja. Diusapnya kedua matanya sambil mendesah panjang. Dia baru berada di New York selama seminggu, yang berarti bahwa masih ada tiga minggu lagi sebelum harus kembali ke Inggris. Itu berarti tiga minggu penuh dengan kepanasan, keringat yang sampai menetes ke mana-mana, dan mandi tiga kali sehari supaya nggak mabok dengan bau keringat sendiri.

"W_hy, oh, why I here_?" gumam Sasuke sambil menggunakan lengan kaus yang dikenakannya untuk menyeka keringat yang mengalir ke pelipis.

_Tentu karena aku seorang idiot_, omel Sasuke dalam hati. Seorang idiot yang masih _stuck_ sama cewek yang sudah tidak ia temui selama delapan tahun. Cewek yang sudah dihamilinya. Dan bukannya bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya, dia malah meminta cewek itu menggugurkan kandungannya, cuma karena dia tidak siap menjadi seorang ayah. _Yeah_, bukan saja dia seorang _idiot_, tapi juga seorang _"chicken" _yang lari dari tanggung jawab. Sasuke bahkan sampai melarikan diri ke Inggris untuk menghindari cewek itu.

Semuanya bermula saat ia melanjutkan pendidikan tinggi di Amerika Serikat, kedua orangtuanya saat itu pun masih menetap di Jepang. Jauh dari orangtua, membuat hidup Sasuke di negara liberalis itu semakin bebas. Ia dengan mudah mendapatkan gadis-gadis cantik untuk ia bawa ke apartemennya, bermalam di diskotik dengan obat-obatan serta minum-minuman keras. Hidup anak lelaki satu-satunya keluarga Uchiha itu semakin tak terkendali. Namun, pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura membawa kembali dirinya yang lama. Ia berhenti dari kehidupan malam nan kelamnya, berhenti bergaul dengan teman-teman yang hanya memanfaatkan dirinya. Tapi, tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidak memuaskan hasrat biologisnya. Dan Sakura, gadis baik dan lugu itu akhirnya menjadi korban. Dia masih ingat betul kejadian sore itu, ketika Sakura datang ke apartemennya di alun-alun kota Washington DC untuk memberitahukan kehamilannya, yang kini dia sadari merupakan salah satu kejadian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

oOo

"_You can't be pregnant_," ucap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Ap-pa? Memangnya apa yang kamu pikirkan saat _having sex _tanpa kondom, hah?!"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan nada sinis Sakura, dan bertanya, "Berapa usianya?"

"Lima minggu."

Sasuke melakukan perhitungan di dalam kepalanya untuk mengingat tanggal yang tepat kapan benih bayi itu ditanamkan dalam rahim Sakura. Ketika dia mendapatkannya, dia langsung berkata dengan nada menuduh, "Tapi kamu bilang malam itu tidak apa-apa. Kalau tubuh kamu lagi tidak _fertile_."

"Jelas-jelas hitunganku salah, karena sekarang aku hamil. Lagi pula, hitungan itu kan tidak bisa dijadikan jaminan seratus persen."

"Hah?! Kamu seharusnya bilang padaku!"

Sakura menyedekapkan tangannya, tidak sabar. "Kamu kan lebih berpengalaman daripada aku tentang hal-hal seperti ini, jadi seharusnya kamu yang lebih tau."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menjalin jemarinya di belakang kepala. "Tuhan, aku tidak percaya kamu membiarkan hal ini terjadi," geram Sasuke sambil mondar-mandir di depan Sakura.

"Membiarkan… _Wait a second, are you blaming this on me_?!" Suara Sakura langsung melengking begitu dia memahami tuduhan itu. "Apa kamu pikir perempuan bisa hamil sendiri?!"

Untuk beberapa menit Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, hanya mondar-mandir bingung. Segala macam skenario hidup berkelebatan di kepalanya. Dalam Sembilan bulan, dia akan masuk kantor sambil mendorong kereta bayi. Tatapan menghakimi yang diberikan rekan-rekan kerja kepadanya karena sudah punya anak pada usia muda padahal baru mulai kerja membuatnya panas-dingin. Dia baru berumur 22 tahun. Masih seorang mahasiswa di universitas dengan masa depan terbentang cerah di hadapannya. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan dan hanya bisa dilakukan seseorang saat mereka belum punya anak.

Lebih dari itu semua, dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa marah dan kecewanya Papa dan Mama begitu mereka tahu bahwa anak laki-laki meraka satu-satunya, harapan penerus nama keluarga yang sudah dikirim jauh-jauh ke Amerika untuk mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik, bukannya pulang dengan ijazah dan membanggakan orangtua, justru dengan seorang pacar yang sedang mengandung. _DAMN IT! This can't be happening to me_.

oOo

Ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam rencananya. Sasuke seharusnya lulus kuliah dengan _cum laude_, bekerja sebagai konsultan manajemen di salah satu kantor paling _bonafide_ di Amerika atau Inggris dan baru setelah kariernya mapan, dia akan memikirkan pernikahan. Dia bisa melihat masa depannya satu per satu terlepas dari genggaman dan itu membuatnya panik.

Hanya ada satu solusi untuk ini semua. Bayi dan mencapai cita-cita tidak bisa hadir dalam hidupnya pada saat bersamaan. Dan karena dia tidak mungkin mengesampingkan masa depannya, maka satu-satunya jalan adalah untuk men-delete si "_little fucker_" yang memutuskan bahwa dia ingin hadir sekarang, bukannya sepuluh tahun lagi, dan menghancurkan kehidupannya. Dia hanya harus meyakinkan Sakura agar menyetujui rencananya ini.

Sasuke berhenti mondar-mandir dan menatap Sakura. "Sakura, kamu harus gugurkan kandungan kamu," ucapnya.

Sakura tidak langsung membalas, hanya menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak saking kagetnya. Sasuke berlutut dihadapannya dan merangkum wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku tidak akan bisa kerja dan mengurus bayi pada saat bersamaan. Dan kamu tahu sendiri kalau bayi itu perlu biaya. Biaya yang kita sama sekali tidak punya," bujuk Sasuke.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan berkata pelan, "Kita bisa… bilang ke mami dan papiku."

"Dan diomeli habis-habisan sama mereka?" potong Sasuke ketus. "_Come on_, Sakura, kamu tidak mungkin senaif itu, kan? Mereka akan menggoreng kamu hidup-hidup kalau mereka tahu kamu hamil di luar nikah. Keluargamu bahkan tidak mengetahui tentang diriku."

Dia kembali berdiri, memaksa Sakura mendongak agar mata mereka bertemu. Sakura kelihatan siap menangis dan Sasuke, yang seumur hidupnya tidak pernah ingin menyakiti cewek, mengguncang bahu Sakura agar dia fokus pada dilema yang sedang mereka hadapi daripada tenggelam dalam emosi yang tidak akan membantu sama sekali.

Sasuke mencoba mengatur pernapasan dan emosinya sebelum berkata-kata lagi. "Ini jalan terbaik untuk kita berdua. Kita terlalu muda untuk punya anak. Aku tidak siap jadi ayah, Sakura. Dan aku yakin kalau kamu punya waktu untuk berpikir, kamu akan sadar kalau kamu juga belum siap jadi ibu. Kamu harus pikirkan cita-cita kamu yang tidak akan jadi prioritas lagi dengan adanya anak ini."

"Tapi aku cinta sama anak ini, Sasuke. Ini anak kita. Hasil hubungan kita," rengek Sakura.

Dan kesabaran Sasuke yang memang sudah tipis, habis sama sekali mendengar rengekan ini. Tanpa bisa mengontrol diri lagi, dia mulai meneriaki Sakura. "Bagaimana bisa kamu mencintai anak ini, Haruno Sakura?! Kalian bahkan belum bertemu. Astaga, Sakura, buka matamu! Ini…" Sasuke menunjuk perut Sakura yang masih rata, "cuma kecelakaan. _Our fuck-up_ yang seharusnya tidak pernah Terjadi!"

"_I can't believe you just called our baby that_!" teriak Sakura.

"_But it is a fuck-up. You and the baby are fuck-ups_ yang sekarang sedang berusaha menghancurkan hidupku!" Sasuke balas berteriak tidak kalah kerasnya.

Sasuke tahu ucapannya sudah kelewat kasar ketika Sakura langsung bangun dari sofa dan dengan tergesa-gesa meraih ranselnya sebelum menuju pintu keluar.

"Saku…" Sasuke berusaha menarik lengan Sakura.

"_Don't touch me_!" teriak Sakura sambil mengibaskan sentuhan Sasuke dan membuka pintu apartemen. Udara dingin langsung menerpa, tapi Sasuke sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, karena dia tidak menggigil sama sekali.

"_Baby, I'm sorry… I didn't mean it_." Sasuke sekali lagi meraih lengan Sakura, yang kini menyentakkannya dengan kasar.

"_Yes, you did_."

"Sakura, _please_…."

Sakura langsung berbalik lalu mendesis sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kamu pikir _we're fuck-ups_? _You_ _know what_? _Fuck you_, Sasuke. _FUCK… YOU_!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan mulut menganga. Inilah pertama kalinya dia mendengar Sakura menyumpah. Sakura adalah jenis cewek pemalu dan selalu bertutur kata lembut. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengannya adalah "_innocent_". Itulah kualitas yang membuatnya tertarik dengan Sakura, tapi lihatlah dia sekarang, menyumpah kiri-kanan.

_Tuhan_, Sasuke seharusnya tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Dia tahu dari awal bahwa dia, cowok yang dikenal sebagai "_man-whore_" kampus karena sudah tidur dengan hampir setengah populasi murid perempuan, tidak berhak mendekati Sakura, tapi itu tidak menghentikannya dari menginginkan gadis itu. Dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Belum sempat Sasuke menyela, Sakura sudah meneriakkan, "_We are done_, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau lihat wajah kamu lagi."

oOo

Dan itulah kata-kata terakhir kali dia berbicara sambil bertatap muka dengan Sakura. Berkali-kali dia berpikir bahwa kalau saja dia mengatasi masalah itu dengan lebih baik, maka Sakura mungkin masih berada di sisinya sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin dia dengan mudahnya menyalahkan Sakura atas apa yang terjadi? Dan dia sudah memanggil Sakura dan bayi mereka "_fuck-ups_". Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengucapkan itu kepada orang yang dia cintai dengan sepenuh hatinya? Dengan segala perasaan yang mendekam dalam hatinya selama delapan tahun terakhir, maka di sinilah ia. Mengambil cuti selama satu bulan penuh untuk mencari Sakura di Amerika ini. Semoga ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan wanita yang benar-benar telah memiliki hatinya dengan utuh itu.

Satu pergerakan pada sudut matanya menarik perhatiannya. "Oom Sasuke!" teriak Sei, keponakannya yang berumur empat tahun itu.

Sei berlari kencang ke arah Sasuke di atas dua kaki kecil, gendut, dan pendek. Tanpa undangan dia langsung loncat ke pangkuan Sasuke, seakan-akan tubuhnya _trampoline_. Ketika kaki Sei dengan tidak sengaja menginjak testikelnya, Sasuke langsung berteriak kesakitan. Detik selanjutnya dia melihat Mama dan Naori, kakaknya, setengah berlari menujunya.

"Sasuke?" tanya Mama khawatir, sedangkan Naori menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung.

Melihat oomnya meringis, Sei bertanya, "Oom Sasuke kenapa?" dengan nada prihatin.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sei dan mendudukkannya di kursi sebelah dan dia langsung menangkup testikelnya dengan dua tangan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dia mendengar Naori bertanya apa yang telah terjadi, tapi dia hanya bisa mengangkat jari telunjuknya meminta satu menit.

"_He stepped… on… my balls_," jelas Sasuke akhirnya dengan sedikit terputus-putus.

Mama dan Naori langsung meledak tertawa dan Sei celingukan bingung. "Kenapa malah tertawa? Aku tidak bercanda, ini sakit sekali!" gerutu Sasuke yang setelah lima menit testikelnya masih nyut-nyutan.

Bukannya mengasihani, tawa Mama dan Naori justru semakin keras.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut di siang bolong?" Sebuah suara berat terdengar.

Melihat kakeknya, Sei langsung berlari menuju beliau sambil berteriak, "Kakeekkk," dengan sangat antusias. Ketika dia sudah cukup dekat, Sei melompat dengan kepercayaan bahwa kakeknya itu akan menangkapnya, dan beliau memang melakukannya, lalu memutar-mutar cucu satu-satunya itu hingga kedua kaki Sei melayang seperti ontang-anting.

"Pa, hati-hati, inget umur, nanti punggungnya sakit lagi lho kalau ngangkat yang berat-berat," Mama mencoba mengingatkan suaminya.

"Miko, aku ini belum setua itu," balas Papa, tapi dia berhenti memutar-mutar Sei dan memutuskan untuk memeluk sambil memandikan berpuluh-puluh ciuman pada wajah cucunya.

Melihat Papa begitu relaks dengan keluaganya, tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa beliau adalah pengacara Amerika Serikat yang cukup disegani, bahkan ditakuti oleh banyak orang.

"Hihihi… geli. Kakek belum cukur," ucap Sei sambil cekikikan dan mencoba menghindari ciuman Papa.

Puas telah menyiksa cucunya, Papa menurunkannya. Melihat Sei berjalan ke arahnya, Sasuke segera berdiri. Testikelnya tidak akan bisa tahan kalau harus disiksa dua kali dalam satu hari ini. Melihat oomnya tidak lagi duduk, oleh karena itu tidak bisa dijadikan trampoline lagi, Sei menuju neneknya.

"Nenek, tebak, apa yang aku lakukan kemarin?" ucap Sei sambil menarik tangan kanan neneknya dan perlahan-lahan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mama kelihatan berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Pipis di celana?"

"Tidaak," teriak Sei sambil tergelak. "Aku sudah tidak pernah pipis di celana lagi."

"Oh ya? Wah, pintar ya cucu nenek."

Papa mengikuti istri dan cucunya itu setelah menerima ciuman dari Naori, yang kemudian mendekati Sasuke untuk mencium pipinya. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya.

"_God, you're so sweaty_, Sasuke," ucap Naori sambil mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Hmm, aku tahu. Aku perlu ganti baju dulu sebelum makan siang," jawab Sasuke.

"Sepertinya lebih baik mandi deh. Aku bisa pingsan mencium bau keringat kamu itu."

"Apakah aku benar-benar buruk saat ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah penuh horor dan dia menaikkan lengannya untuk mencium ketiaknya.

"_Yes_. Dan bisa tidak sih kamu tidak cium-cium ketiak kamu di depanku? Bisa pingsan aku," balas Naori hanya untuk menggoda adiknya itu yang kini langsung permisi ke dalam rumah, dan menghilang menuju kamar tidurnya di lantai atas. Sebetulnya aroma tubuh Sasuke baik-baik saja, seperti _Polo Sport_, _cologne_ yang telah dia gunakan semenjak SMA, Naori hanya suka mengganggu Sasuke setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Setengah jam kemudian Sasuke muncul dengan kaus baru dan wajah fresh. Harus Naori akui bahwa Sasuke adalah adiknya dan dia merasa berkewajiban memujinya. Tidak sama sekali. Selama ini dia sudah mendapat konfirmasi dari banyak orang tentang betapa gantengnya adiknya ini. Semenjak SMP dan garis-garis wajahnya lebih menonjol, Sasuke harus belajar menghadapi perhatian cewek yang berhamburan. Kepribadian ramah dan gampang diajak bicara juga menambahkan suatu aura yang membuat semua orang lain ingin dekat dengannya.

Semua itu berubah ketika dia SMA dan nama Papa sebagai pengacara menjulang. Menurut Mama, Sasuke jadi lebih pendiam dan sangat berhati-hati dalam bergaul karena takut orang hanya akan mau bergaul dengannya karena dia anaknya Uchiha Fugaku. Sifat ketidakpercayaan Sasuke terhadap orang sedikit lebih relaks dan _happy_ di sana. Untuk pertama kalinya Naori menemukan keramahan Sasuke waktu SMP kembali lagi.

_Jadi masih juga belum menikah?_ Seingat Naori, dia bahkan tidak pernah mengenalkan seorang pacar pun kepada keluarganya. Merasa agak sedikit khawatir, dia akhirnya menanyakan hal ini kepadanya beberapa tahun yang lalu waktu dia mengunjungi Sasuke di Inggris.

oOo

"_So tell me, anything interesting going on in your life_?" tanya Naori sambil mengaduk-aduk campuran lettuce, paprika, dan beberapa buah olive dengan dua spatula kayu.

"Tidak ada yang menarik, _just normal_. _As usual_," balas Sasuke sambil membalik dada ayam tanpa kulit diatas panggangan. Naori melirik adiknya yang berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menatapnya. Semenjak tiba lebih dari dua minggu yang lalu, Naori mendapati perubahan pada diri Sasuke. Dia jauh lebih serius, bahkan terlalu serius. Jadwal harian Sasuke penuh dengan kerja, kerja, dan kerja. Bahkan pada akhir minggu Naori menemukannya duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan TV yang volumenya di-mute dan tatapannya menempel pada laptop dipangkuannya.

"Omong-omong, aku sudah di sini dua minggu, tapi kenapa belum dikenalin sama pacar kamu sih?" pancing Naori sambil memercikkan merica ke salad.

Sasuke mendengus. "_Don't have one_."

"_Oh, come on, how is that possible_? Kamu kan tampan, punya kerjaan yang mapan, lagi. Apa lagi yang kurang coba? Kecuali jika kamu _gay_."

Naori yakin Sasuke tidak mungkin seorang _gay_, karena dia menemukan majalah _playboy_ di kamar tidur laki-laki itu ketika dia masuk ke sana beberapa hari yang lalu untuk membersihkannya, tapi bisa saja kan dia salah. Banyak laki-laki _gay_ yang tidak terlihat seperti _gay_ sama sekali.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Naori berbisik, "_Are you gay_? Karena kalau ternyata kamu memang _gay_, kamu tahu kan kamu selalu bisa bilang ke aku? Aku tidak punya masalah sama sekali dengan orientasi seksual kamu, _whatever that is_. Kamu bisa suka perempuan atau laki-laki, atau dua-duanya, aku nggak peduli, aku akan tetap _support_ kamu."

"Aku tidak _gay_!" teriak Sasuke dengan penuh ketersinggungan.

"Jadi kenapa kamu masih juga belum punya istri?"

"Karena aku belum ketemu yang cocok, oke?"

"_But, you are meeting women right_?"

"_What's with all the questions_?" Sasuke balik bertanya sambil membuka lemari es dan menuangkan air putih ke dalam dua gelas sebelum menawarkan satu kepada Naori.

"Aku perhatikan kegiatan kamu sehari-hari cuma kerja terus, tidak ada yang lain." Naori meminum seteguk air putihnya.

"Itu karena aku lagi ada proyek besar yang harus aku selesaikan. Kalau aku berhasil, aku akan naik jabatan di kantor."

"Tapi, apa perlu kamu sampe terobsesi begitu? Dan biasanya cuma ada dua alasan kenapa orang terobsesi sama pekerjaan mereka. Pertama, karena mereka mencoba membuktikan sesuatu, dan yang kedua, karena mereka mencoba melarikan diri dari sesuatu."

Sejenak Sasuke kelihatan memikirkan kata-kata Naori, kemudian berkata, "Aku masuk ke dalam kategori yang mana?"

"Yang kedua," jawab Naori pasti.

Sasuke mendengus. "_Trust me_, aku tidak sedang melarikan diri dari apa pun."

"_I think you are. I mean, just look at you_…"

"_What's wrong with me_?"

"_Everything_. Kapan terakhir kali kamu _in a committed relationship_ dengan seseorang perempuan?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menjawab, "Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu."

"_Really_?" Naori betul-betul terkejut mendengarnya.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu menenggak habis air putihnya.

"_What happened_?" lanjut Naori.

"Dia bilang dia sudah bosan menunggu sampai aku ngelamar dia. Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku diundang ke pesta pernikahannya dengan seorang pengusaha dari Alabama."

"_That's fast_," gumam Naori.

"_No, not really_. Kalau memang sudah ketemu yang cocok, kenapa harus menunggu lagi?"

"Sudah berapa lama kamu pacaran sama dia?"

"Beberapa bulan." Sasuke mengangkat dada ayam yang sudah matang dari bakaran dan meletakkannya ke atas dua piring makan.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah cerita tentang dia ke aku?" Naori mengangkat baskom besar berisi salad mereka dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Karena aku tidak ada rencana untuk menikah dengan dia," jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat dua piring yang penuh dengan makan malam mereka dan mengikuti Naori.

"Apa kamu pernah ketemu perempuan yang kamu mau kenalkan ke keluarga kamu?" Naori duduk di kursi makan dan menghadap Sasuke yang kelihatan sedang berkonsentrasi. Naori pikir dia akan berkata "Ya", tapi yang keluar justru, "Tidak."

Naori mengerutkan dahinya mengingat pembicaraan itu. Dia selalu ingin tahu siapa yang terlintas di kepala Sasuke pada saat itu, sebelum dia memutuskan mengatakan "Tidak". Pikirannya buyar pada detik itu karena Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya, membuatnya sadar bahwa rambut Sasuke agak basah. Tanpa bisa mengontrol diri dia sudah cekikikan. Sasuke langsung mengerutkan dahi dan ketika sadar bahwa Naori sudah mengerjainya dengan berbohong mengenai bau badannya, dia mendesis, "_I will make you pay for this_."

"_Oh, come on,_ Sasuke,_ don't be mad_. Aku cuma bercanda, aku tidak menyangka kamu bakalan keramas segala," ucap Naori sambil berjalan cepat mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjalan melewatinya.

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Chapter 2

.

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Dua anak laki-laki itu berjalan dalam diam menyusuri jalan setapak menuju sekolah mereka. Satu anak yang berambut hitam cepak dengan poni yang membelah di kedua sisi wajahnya sibuk memain-mainkan bola sepak yang ada di tangannya. Sesekali ia lempar ke atas dan menyundulnya pelan dengan kepala. Sama sekali tidak memedulikan saudaranya yang sejak tadi sama sekali tidak bersuara.

Jalanan yang mereka lalui sudah cukup ramai akan pejalan kaki, terutama anak-anak seusia mereka bahkan lebih tua yang memiliki tujuan sama; Eigoku Gakuen. Sekolah mereka merupakan satu-satunya sekolah di Ueno yang berbasis internasional. Dan jika mengatakan soal internasional, sudah pasti murid-muridnya merupakan keturunan pejabat, pengusaha atau orang-orang terpandang di negeri ini. Lantas, kenapa mereka semua, para murid Eigoku Gakuen, berjalan kaki? Ya, karena letak Eigoku Gakuen yang strategis yaitu di tengah-tengah pusat kompleks mewah di Ueno, dan ada pula peraturan sekolah yang mengatakan bahwa siswa-siswi Eigoku Gakuen tidak diperbolehkan dimanjakan dengan fasilitas antarjemput.

Kedua anak laki-laki yang bisa dibilang kembar identik itu telah memasuki pelataran halaman sekolah mereka yang luas. Masih saling mendiamkan, mereka melangkah ke gedung yang berdiri di arah barat daya dari gerbang masuk, gedung yang berisi anak-anak SD dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3. Sekolah yang berdiri di tanah seluas 200 hektar itu memiliki program pendidikan dari SD sampai SMA. Karena murid yang bisa diterima di sekolah ini harus memiliki kriteria tertentu, jadi jumlah murid pun tidak terlalu membludak.

Sesaat setelah sampai di depan gedung, _lift _yang berada tak jauh dari pintu utama berdenting terbuka, dan mereka berdua segera bergegas memasuki _lift _tersebut yang akan mengantar mereka ke lantai 3. Lantai yang khusus berisi anak-anak kelas 3 SD.

Begitu pintu _lift _terbuka, mereka langsung melesat keluar dan menuju kelas masing-masing. Sekilas, kedua anak laki-laki itu saling melempar tatapan datar tak bersahabat, sebelum kemudian berpaling dan meneruskan perjalanan.

Si rambut cepak mengambil arah ke kanan dan menelusuri koridor untuk mencapai kelasnya. Kelas 3-C. Sedikit menyebalkan memang jika mengingat ia harus kalah dari saudara kembarnya yang berhasil masuk kelas 3-A. Pengelompokkan kelas yang dilakukan Eigoku Gakuen memang benar-benar diskriminatif!

"_Good morning, _Sake!"

Anak laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya, namun kedua tangannya yang memegang bola tak turut berhenti. Ia memandang dingin seorang anak yang tak pernah bosan memelesetkan namanya dengan sejenis minuman beralkohol itu.

"_Shut up_, Koi. _And stop called me like that! _Namaku terlalu bagus untuk kau samakan dengan minuman yang sering diteguk nenekmu."

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Koi itu tertawa keras seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya yang beriris _onyx _itu dengan keras. "Haha, aku tidak tahu kau bisa melawak, Sabaku Sakaki. _It's so funny!_"

Sabaku Sakaki mendengus, dengan kasar ia menepis tangan Koi dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda. Ia hanya bisa memutar mata kala teman _idiot_-nya itu masih saja tertawa keras di belakangnnya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, cucu walikota Senju sepertimu benar-benar _like a asshole_. Mungkin aku sudah gila karena mau berteman denganmu."

Ucapan yang bernada gerutu dan ketus dari Sakaki itu membuat anak laki-laki bernama lengkap Namikaze Koito semakin terbahak. "Haha, kau tau mate, aku ini _limited edition_. Aku mungkin saja menyebalkan, tapi kau harus ingat, hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu tertawa dan..." Koi menghentikan ucapannya, dengan seringai yang makin lebar, ia meneruskan ucapannya dengan berbisik, "tersipu. Hahaha."

"_Shit!_"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Koito langsung tancap gas menjauhi Sakaki, kabur dari amukan sang Sabaku yang jika sedang marah bisa melemparkan apa saja tanpa belas kasihan, bersembunyi entah ke mana.

Sakaki mengusap kasar wajahnya yang memerah, sial benar baginya memiliki teman _overactive _seperti Koi. Saku celana pendeknya tiba-tiba bergetar, Sakaki lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya. Ada pesan masuk.

_**Aniki, 07:46**_

_**He, tersipu? Memalukan.**_

PRAAANGG

Kaca jendela lantai 3 gedung barat daya Eigoku Gakuen pecah berkeping-keping setelah dihantam bola sepak milik Sabaku Sakaki. _Aniki sialan! Awas saja kau, akan kubalas!_

...

Kantor pemerintahan memang tidak pernah sepi. Bertumpuk-tumpuk pekerjaan selalu datang tanpa tahu waktu. Tak terkecuali di ruang kerja walikota dan wakilnya. Tidak ada alasan untuk mereka tetap santai, karena pada dasarnya mereka bekerja untuk kepentingan masyrakat. Dan asal tahu saja, _kepentingan masyarakat _itu tidak ada habisnya! Apalagi jika sebagai pemimpin di kota yang padat penduduk seperti Tokyo.

Senju Tsunade tidak mengalihkan matanya barang sedetik pun ketika telinganya menangkap panggilan seseorang, Sabaku Sakura, wakilnya sebagai walikota Tokyo.

"Nyonya, ini laporan tentang perkembangan proyek 'Pembangunan _Tsuribashi Chiisai_' yang Anda minta kemarin. Proyek sudah berjalan sekitar 23% di hari ke tiga puluh dua, cukup cepat dari yang diperkirakan."

Sang Walikota hanya mengangguk sambil bergumam, "Ya, terima kasih Sabaku. Taruh saja di sini," sambil menunjuk _space _kosong di atas mejanya yang sempit, akibat banyaknya barang-barang dan kertas laporan lainnya.

Setelah memberikan laporan tersebut, wanita berambut merah muda itu membungkuk sedikit kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Sebelum suara Tsunade menghentikannya,.

"Sabaku, apa kau punya _free time _untuk nanti malam?"

"Ah, ya, saya punya, Nyonya. Maksud saya, pekerjaan saya sebagian besar telah saya kerjakan. Jadi, tidak ada yang harus saya bawa ke rumah."

Tsunade menghentikan gerakan tangannya, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang lawan bicaranys. "Begitu," Tsunade tampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan, "Nanti malam ada pertemuan di gedung balai kota. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menghadirinya, masih terlalu banyak laporan dan berkas yang harus kukerjakan. Maukah kau menggantikanku?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, mencerna ucapan sang kepala. Setelah menimbang beberapa hal, akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Baik, Nyonya. Saya akan menggantikan Anda."

Senyum di wajah cantik walikota Tokyo itu merekah, lalu kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaanya. Sabaku Sakura kembali membungkuk singkat dan meraih _handle _pintu. Tujuannya telah berubah, bukan ke ruangannya yang terpaut beberapa meter dari ruang kerja walikota, tetapi mengarah ke tangga yang ada di sudut koridor.

Ia naiki satu persatu anak tangga, hingga sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu bercat cokelat. Ia buka perlahan pintu cokelat tersebut, dan sekejap saja wajahnya segera disambut terpaan angin sepoi-sepoi yang juga menerbangkan rambut merah mudanya.

Haah, rasanya nyaman sekali.

Sebagai seorang wakil walikota, ruang kerjanya memang ditempatkan di lantai paling atas gedung walikota yang berdiri dengan 20 lantai tersebut. Alasannya, agar baik walikota maupun wakil walikota bisa bersantai barang sekejap untuk menikmati angin sejuk disela-sela pekerjaan padat mereka.

Sakura duduk di atas kursi kayu berpelitur di dekat pagar pembatas berupa dinding beton setinggi pinggangnya. Ia menatap langit yang saat ini bersih dari gumpalan awan-awan putih. Angin yang berhembus entah sejak kapan terasa dingin menyentuh kulit Sakura. Tanpa bisa dicegah, ingatan wanita berusia 29 tahun kembali ke delapan tahun silam. Saat hidupnya benar-benar di ambang kehancuran.

Linangan air mata siap meluncur jika saja ponsel wanita itu tidak berdering kencang, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Dengan sigap wanita itu menyeka kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan, lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo..."

"_Sakura, sedang apa? Sekarang waktunya makan siang, mau keluar bersamaku?"_

Sakura sedikit berdeham, membersihkan suaranya yang sedikit serak, "Ah, iya, baiklah. Di mana?"

"_Aku akan menjemputmu ke kantor."_

"Hei, aku ini wakil walikota Tokyo asal kau tidak lupa, Gaara. Aku akan ke sana sendiri. Tempat biasa, kan?"

"_Kau masih saja selalu memikirkan pendapat orang lain."_

Sakura hanya tertawa kikuk, "Aku harus menjaga wibawaku. Baik, kita ketemu 20 menit lagi, ya? Sekaligus ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"_Tentang apa?"_

"Ya, nanti aku beritahu saat kita bertemu," ucap Sakura, berdecak tak sabar.

"_Baiklah. Sampai nanti."_

_Klik._

...

"Kau benar-benar harus pulang sekarang, Sasuke?"

"_Yes, mom_."

"Tapi..."

"Ma, jangan mengatakan hal yang sama untuk ke sepuluh kalinya, oke? Aku harus kembali ke Inggris," ucap Sasuke sembari memandang Mama dengan kernyitan dahi tak suka.

Mama hanya menghela napas tak rela, sedangkan di sampingnya, Uchiha Fugaku, hanya menepuk pundak Sasuke dengan seulas senyum tipis. Mendukung apa pun keputusan anak bungsunya itu. Si kecil Sei kini telah melompat-lompat, ingin digendong oleh oom-nya yang selalu mengajaknya bermain itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Oom Sasuke nanti balik lagi, kan? Nanti main sama Sei lagi, kan, Oom?" tanyanya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Matanya yang hitam bulat membuat Sasuke tak tega untuk tidak mengiyakan permintaan keponakan satu-satunya itu.

Sei menjerit kegirangan setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang oom. Ia segera turun dari gendongan Sasuke, dan kini memeluk kaki Kakeknya. Naori tertawa kecil melihat tingkah putra kecilnya itu. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan kilat jenaka.

"Hei, Sasuke. Siap-siap saja untuk menyambutku di London nanti, karena aku akan datang secara tidak terduga. Dan jika saat itu kau masih belum punya pacar..." senyum misterius yang tersungging di sudut bibir Naori, membuat Sasuke merasakan perasaan tidak enak. "Aku akan langsung menjodohkanmu dengan perempuan pilihanku."

"Hei! Mana bisa begitu!" protes Sasuke dengan mata membelalak. "Lagipula, perempuan mana yang mau disuruh seenak jidatmu untuk menikah denganku," sungut Sasuke.

"Itu akan aku pikirkan."

"_You're mad._"

"_Yes, i am._"

Sasuke mendelik tajam menatap kakak perempuan yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Suami Naori yang berdiri di samping wanita itu hanya menepuk pelan punggung istrinya. Mengingatkan untuk tidak bersikap lebih menyebalkan kepada adiknya sendiri.

Percakapan keluarga itu harus terhenti setelah petugas mengumumkan jika beberapa menit lagi pesawat yang terbang ke Inggris akan _take off_.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu."

Tanpa ingin mendengar _lagi _wejangan-wejangan _absurd _yang bisa memakan waktu berpuluh-puluh menit itu dari Mama atau Naori, Sasuke langsung melesat menuju pintu keberangkatan luar negeri setelah sebelumnya mengusap kepala si kecil Sei.

Setelah Sasuke menghilang di pintu keberangkatan luar negeri, Mama mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naori dan Yamato, suami Naori.

"Tiga jam lagi kalian juga akan berangkat, kan? Kita ke restoran dulu saja, ya," ucap Mama sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Sei dan menuju pintu keluar Bandara.

...

Sakura sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin kala ketukan dipintu kamarnya terdengar, ia hanya menyahut sekenanya. Pintu berayun terbuka, dan terlihat seorang pria muda berambut merah bata berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya melihat wanita merah muda itu sibuk mengoles _lipstick _berwarna merah di atas bibir tipis itu.

Setelah merasa semua dandanannya sempurna, Sakura meraih dompet yang berhias kristal di atas tempat tidurnya. Gaun setinggi lutut yang memiliki rumbaian dibelakangnya bergoyang pelan saat si pemilik melangkah mendekati Gaara.

"Maaf menunggu lama," kata Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pergi sekarang?"

"Ya."

Sakura menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum mengikuti Gaara yang telah menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah. Mereka menuju ruang keluarga untuk berpamitan dengan si kembar terlebih dahulu, namun tampaknya salah satu dari mereka entah berada di mana.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "Sakaki, mana kakakmu?" tanya Sakura pada anak bungsunya yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan _game stick _di tangannya.

Tanpa menoleh, Sakaki menyahut cuek, "Tidak tahu. Mama mau pergi, ya?"

"Hei, mana bisa begitu. Kalian ini, padahal kembar, kenapa sama sekali tidak bisa akur?" omel Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Sakaki bukannya tidak bisa akur dengan dia, Ma. Cuma dia saja yang terlalu menyebalkan dan sok. Jangan lupa juga, dia itu selalu ingin menang sendiri."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. Selalu seperti ini, kedua anak lelakinya itu selalu saja tidak pernah bisa akur. Wanita berhelai merah muda itu mendekati anak bungsunya, sedikit membungkuk, ia meraih kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut hitam anaknya itu lalu mengecupnya pelan.

"Ya, sudah. Tapi, kalian jangan berkelahi, ya? Mama pergi dulu, ada pertemuan di balai kota. Makan malam sedang disiapkan Bibi Ayame, ajak kakakmu nanti untuk makan malam bersama."

Sakaki meletakkan _game stick_-nya, lalu menatap Mamanya dengan senyum lirih. "Padahal Sakaki ingin makan malam dengan Mama."

Raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah sedih, sebetulnya ia juga ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua anaknya. Tapi, apa mau dikata? Pekerjaannya juga penting.

"Maafkan Mama, Sayang. Ah, Mama sudah hampir telat. Beritahu kakakmu, Mama pergi dengan Gaara."

Setelah sekali lagi mengacak rambut hitam anaknya, Sakura beranjak mendekati Gaara yang sedari tadi diam di ujung ruangan. Tampak tidak ingin mengganggu ibu-anak itu. Sakaki menatap dengan pandangan datar kepada mamanya yang kini telah menghilang di balik tikungan dengan pria berambut merah. Senyum yang sempat terukir tadi, hilang tak berbekas.

Anak bungsu Sabaku Sakura itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar televisi lebar di depannya. Kembali melanjutkan permainan yang sempat tertunda. Ia melirik sedikit dengan ekor matanya kala mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Mama pergi, _lagi_. Ada pertemuan di balai kota."

"Hn."

"Dengan Gaara."

Ucapan Sakaki kali ini tidak diacuhkan kakaknya. Anak sulung Sakura itu memilih untuk duduk di sofa tak jauh dari adiknya dengan sebuah majalah bisnis yang menutupi pandangannya. Sakaki menghentikan lagi permainannya. Ia beranjak, mendekati kakaknya.

"Kurasa aku juga memiliki kemampuan sepertimu, Aniki."

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Aniki' oleh Sakaki itu bergeming. Tidak terdengar lagi suara kertas yang dibolak-balik seperti beberapa detik lalu.

"Benarkah?" tanggapnya.

Seringai tipis terukir dibibir Sakaki, dengan bangga ia membalas perkataannya. "Ya. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu dengan sesuatu yang menarik. Bersiaplah, Aniki Sakaku."

Si sulung akhirnya menurunkan majalahnya. Menatap sang kembaran yang memiliki wajah identik dengannya dengan kedua mata berbeda warna. Mata hitam yang ada di sebelah kiri tampak kosong, namun berbanding terbalik dengan mata kanannya, berwarna merah menyala seakan dipenuhi dendam dan amarah yang menggebu-gebu.

Keadaan serupa kini terjadi pada Sakaki. Kedua matanya yang semula hitam, kini mata sebelah kirinya berubah berwarna merah yang persis sama seperti milik Sabaku Sakaku. Mereka berdua saling melempar seringai misterius nan mengerikan.

"Sudah waktunya kembali ke masa lalu. Menyelesaikan masalah yang belum terselesaikan. Dan tidak lupa, membalaskan perasaan hancur orang yang kita sayangi kepada yang patut dipersalahkan."

.

.

_**Announcement**_

_**Transfer Employee**_

_**Brazil :**_

_**Torry Schmidz**_

_**Yate Dasew**_

_**Netherland :**_

_**Nate Kalton**_

_**US :**_

_**Pater McCaroll**_

_**France :**_

_**Monic Josephin**_

_**Japan :**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Sabaku Temari**_

_**The Departure Date**_

_**Tomorrow, 24th May**_

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

Ada yang bisa nebak Gaara di sini siapanya Sakura? #cmiw


End file.
